Hogan's Heroes Songfics
by Jelfia Maleak
Summary: I'M BACK. note i changed the censor rating up one notch due to a few cuss words and some one beeing beat up. *dead story*
1. Duck and Run

*To this world I'm unimportant just 

because I have nothing to give.

So you call this your free country

tell me why it cost so much to live

Tell me why*

  
  


Hogan looked out his window. He thought back to when his plane had been shot down. Nineteen men killed, three planes had been shot down. Hogan still didn't know what happend to the men that had made it to ground. Or for that matter the ones that made it back to London. 'Such a waste of life.' Hogan thought. Carter walked across the grounds, noticing Hogan, he smiled and gave the victory, quickly so that the guards wouldn't see. Hogan smiled and waved back. But that smile quickly dispread, 'every one think he is insignificant, just because he doesn't do things like a normal person.' Hogan thought. His thought continued spiraling down this dark path.

  
  


*This world can turn me down

But I won't turn away, oh no

I won't turn around* 

  
  


Hogan looked at the blue scrape of paper. His hand balled up. 'How can London do this, after every thing we have done for them.' Hogan brooded, in the last mission Lebeau and Newkirk had been shot, not any thing bad, but enough that they would need medicine. He had asked London for it but they told him no.

'I will not leave my men to suffer any more than they haft to. London can turn there back to us, the whole bloody world can turn there back on us.' Hogan glanced at Kinch and Carter. And smiled 'but I'm not that easy to discourage.'

  
  


*All my work and endless measures 

Never seem to get me very far

Walk a mile just to move an inch 

Now even though I'm trying so

Damn hard 

I'm trying so hard*

  
  


(going back to the night before)

Hogan looked at the building and shook his head, they had blown up building after building. And it seemed like they never got any where. Just more missions, more death, and more, too many more close calls. 'Were trying so hard, to end this war and never seems to end.' Hogan pushed that thought away as Lebeau motion to him.

  
  


*This world can turn me down but I 

Won't turn away

And I won't duck and run, cause 

I'm not built that way

When everything is gone there is

Nothing there to fear

This world cannot bring me done

No cause I'm already here, oh no!*

  
  


Hogan slipped into the building, followed by the others. Hogan walked right into the ambush. The others where far enough back they weren't caught. Hogan did not even try to run, instead he puled him self up to his full height, and allowed him self to relax into it military posture. 'I have nothing to fear, my men where not caught.' Hogan thought, 'it look like the world is trying to bring me down. But I am all ready there, stuck in a pow camp then capture as a sboutrie.'

  
  


*I am already here, down

On my knee

I am already hear, oh no, I am

Already here

I must have told you a thousand 

Time I am not running away.*

  
  


The guard restrained Hogan on his knees. A gun held at his temple. 'At least it will be quick and they are not question me. My men will get away.' A stray memory crossed Hogan's mind, the last time he had been home, his mother had asked him why he had to go off to War. He had replied 'I will not run away from my duty.'

  
  


*I won't duck and run

I won't duck and run

I won't duck and run

No I pass away*

  
  


Hogan soled, a commotion started up in the brush. Several guards went off to investigate. The guard holding the gun to Hogan's temple let it drop to his side. Hogan eyes narrowed, he knew what it was. His men, 'if I live...' Hogan smiled and decided it was time to make sure he lived. 

With out warring Hogan dove and rolled, right in to the under brush. The guard yelled something and then shot where fired. Hogan ran, he herd his men scattering as well.

  
  


*This world can turn me down but I 

Won't turn away

And I won't duck and run, cause 

I'm not built that way

When everything is gone there is

Nothing there to fear

This world cannot bring me done

No cause I'm already here*

  
  


(Present)

Hogan paced, the sterile hallways. He wore a full General outfit, Carter was his aide.

Carter was whispering something, Hogan listen "there is nothing to fear, there is nothing to fear." Hogan caught Carter's attention. Hogan then quickly flashed the victory sign. Carter smiled and quit his whispering. Hogan bluffed his way, getting the medicine. And got back to camp with no problems.

  
  


*This world can turn me down but I 

Won't turn away

And I won't duck and run, cause 

I'm not built that way

When everything is gone there is

Nothing there to fear

This world cannot bring me done

No cause I'm already here*

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Well I don't own any of it, not a drop. *victory sign* any way I asked my brother what song reminded him of Hogan, he said this one. Well I had this great inspiration, and the story kind of wrote itself

  
  


(Then a big hole opend benthic Jelfia and she found her self in a tunnel...THEN WHAT HAPPENED?)

Hehehehe it's late.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*************************************************************************

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	2. Life of My Own

*Living risky, never scared*

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Wow, oh boy, I mean sir, that building blew up, I wasn't scared! Not one bit! Not me! I-" 

  
  


"Carter!"

  
  


"Okay, so maybe I was a little scared, but I mean. . ."

  
  


"It's ok, Carter, we all get scared some times," Hogan said putting his arm around Carter's shoulders.  


"Really?" Carter asked, turning to face his commander. 

  
  


"Yeah… really," Hogan smiled.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


*Wander closer to the edge*

  
  
  
  


Hogan ran, holding the packet of papers close to him. He wasn't paying any attention to where he was going, only the patrols chasing him, so he barely stopped in time when he looked ahead to find himself at the edge of a ravine. Hogan backed up and ran next to it, hoping his pursuers would not be so lucky.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


*Nothing valued think no fear, always

Wondering why you're here

All you purposes are gone,

Nothing's right and nothing wrong,

Nothing ventured, nothing gained,

Feel no sorrow, feel no pain*

  
  
  
  


"Sir," Kinch said, reading the latest message from London.

  
  


"Yes Kinch, what is it?" Hogan asked curiously.

  
  


"You're not going to like it." Kinch handed the note to Hogan, who read it aloud to the others.

"It appears, old chaps, that the code book you got was the old one. It is a bit of sticky wicket, but we could really use the new one. Goldilocks."

  
  


"Well that's bloody great. We gained nothing of value, and nearly lose our guv'nor at that. Sometimes I wonder why we're even here," Newkirk sighed despairingly.

  
  


"Don't say that, mon ami, we are fighting this war," Lebeau protested, his patriotic spirit getting the best of him. 

  
  


"At least you don't screw up every time you do something! I don't do anything right," Carter said, somewhat out of the blue.

  
  


"But you don't do any thing wrong either," Kinch pointed out. The sudden burst of low morale in the room was enough to make his spirits drop, and he was eager to restore the former cheeriness the men held.

  
  


"You know we did learn something out of this." Hogan paused for a moment at the men's puzzled expressions. He explained, "We know that our contact was getting false information."

  
  


"Nothing ventured, and you will gain nothing," Kinch said quietly. The others nodded. Hogan sighed silently to himself, glad the others did not catch his slip. 'They don't need to know that the contact was killed-only Kinch and London knows. No time to feel sorrow or much of anything, just time to set up another meeting. And hope that this person has the new book. Just another death to chalk up to this war.'

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


*Kiss me while I'm still alive

Kill me while I kiss the sky*

  
  


"You know, it's very dangerous to be in the Underground," Hogan smiled.

  
  


"If this is one of those, 'I May Die Tomorrow' speeches to get me to kiss you. . . " the beautiful female operative began. 

  
  


Hogan laughed, "Yes it is. So?" Hogan raised an eyebrow, slipping his arms around her waist.

  
  


"If you answer a question first," the operative evaded his arms.

  
  


"What?"

  
  


"If you could kiss anyone, who would you kiss?" she asked seriously. 

  
  


Hogan thought about it, then answered with a grin, "The sky. I miss kissing it." The woman smiled before leaning in for a kiss.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


*Let me die on my own terms*

  
  
  
  


"Here's the new code book. It was a difficult battle, but I got it," Hogan announced, throwing the book on the table in front of his team.

  
  


"Yeah, those pretty girls can be quite deadly," Newkirk said sarcastically, pointing to the red lipstick mark on Hogan's cheek.

  
  


Hogan tried hiding a smirk, before defending himself with, "Well, we all have to face that battle sometime. This time it was my turn."

  
  


The others laughed and Newkirk commented dreamily, "I wish I could have battles like that!"

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


*Let me live and let me learn

Now I'll follow my own way*

  
  
  
  


"What are you doing?" Hogan questioned, ambling up next to Carter. Carter glanced up from the mess he was knitting before answering.

  
  


"I'm croknitweaving," Carter smiled, "I've invented it." He frowned. "I've made a lot of mistakes, but it's ok, I'm learning." Hogan just smiled and wandered off, leaving the slightly insane explosive expert to finish his...whatever it was.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


*And I'll live on to another damn day

Freedom carries sacrifice,

Remember when this was my life*

  
  
  
  


Hogan awoke from a startling nightmare. It wasn't the first time he had it, but it still thoroughly frightened him. He remembered it in vivid detail-it was the one where he was shot down. His entire crew had died. No matter what Hogan did, he survived. Why wasn't he dead? Instead he was stuck in a POW camp. His mind was free, his spirt was bloodied, his body a prisoner.

  
  


"I can hardly remember when this was my life."

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


*Look forward, not behind,

Everybody's got to cross that line,

Free me now to give me a place,

Keep me caged and free the beast,

Falling faster, time goes by,

Fear is not seen these eyes.

What there was will never be,

Now I'm blind and cannot see*

  
  
  
  


"When will this bloody war be over?" Newkirk groused quietly as he played solitaire.

  
  


"Soon, mon ami, soon," Lebeau comforted, stirring soup in a pot.

  
  


"We're caged up in this camp, never allowed to show fear. Not allowed to think about the past. What are we doing?" Newkirk started to pace, allowing his footsteps to take out the frustration he felt.

  
  


"We're doing our job. What we were before we never can be. We have to just roll with the punches," Hogan administered his wisdom in a soft voice. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


*Kiss me while I'm still alive

Kill me while I kiss the sky

Let me die on my own terms,

Let me live and let me learn

Now I'll follow my own way, and

I'll live on to another dame day

Freedom carries sacrifice,

Remember when this was my life*

  
  
  
  


"Guv'nor?" Newkirk knocked on Hogan's door.

  
  


"Come in Newkirk," a reply floated to his ears. The Colonel twisted from his desk to face the Briton. "What can I help you with?"

  
  


"Sir, if you could do anything, what would you do? Anything… even if it killed you," Newkirk asked, standing by the small table where Hogan was doing some paperwork. 

  
  


"What do you mean by that?" Hogan said evenly, though a frown showed on handsome features.

  
  


"Well, I've always wanted to steal the crown jewels. I'd probably be executed for it, but I would be famous," Newkirk explained. Hogan leaned back in his chair, considering the question posed for him.

  
  


"Me? I want to love, have kids, make mistakes that only affect me, make my own way, control my own life, and to fly. But we all have to make sacrifices," Hogan answered. Newkirk nodded and turned to leave.

  
  


"Oh, and Newkirk? Please don't do anything stupid. You may not be famous, but to your children and grandchildren, you'll be a hero."

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


*Kiss me while I'm still alive

Kill me while I kiss the sky

Let me die on my own terms,

Let me live and let me learn

Now I'll follow my own way, and

I'll live on to another damn day

Freedom carries sacrifice,

Remember when this was my life*

  
  
  
  


That night Newkirk dreamed of getting married, having kids, and teaching them of the great Papa Bear and his gang, of opening a pub or a theater, of having grandchildren running around under foot, and talking to his friends. Not once did he dream of the crown jewels.

  
  
  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I'd like to give a great thanks to Kits, For beta checking it. Well what did you guys think? Should I continue? :) 

Oh yeah I don't own any of this, other than the idea.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	3. Lebeau

"Golden Slumbers" & "Carry That Weight", by the Beatles

  
  
  
  


*Once there was a way to get back homeward,  
Once there was a way to get back home.

Sleep pretty darling, do not cry,  
And I will sing a lullaby.*

  
  


Lebeau crept silently back from his rondavue in town. Lebeau paused for a second, that is when he herd a soft whimpering. He went towards where he thought the sound was coming from. He didn't have to go far. Lying in a bit of bush was a child not even a year old. 'Hogan is going to kill me, but the poor thing.' Lebeau picked up the child and sang a little french lullaby to keep the child quiet.

  
  
  


*Golden slumbers fill your eyes.*

  
  


The child slept all the way back to base. Lebeau was slipped as quietly as possible thor the tunnels, but Hogan caught up with him.

"Lebeau what took you so. . ." Hogan saw the bundle in Lebeau's arms. "What is that?" 

Lebeau answered rapidly in French. The others came up to them.

"Lebeau, English please." Hogan said his eyes narrowing. 

"Well you see, I was coming," Lebeau started, but Carter cut in, after poking around the blanket.

"It's a kid." 

"You brought a child in this camp?" Hogan said dangerously.

"Yes sir, I couldn't leave it." Lebeau said. Hogan just turned and left.

"I think we should take care of the child." Kinch said.

  
  
  


*Smiles awake you when you rise.  
Sleep pretty darling, do not cry,  
And I will sing a lullaby.*

  
  


The child had been washed, it was a girl. Lebeau was holding the child. The girl slowly opened it's eyes. Carter, Newkirk, and Lebeau were all smiling. The little girl started crying. 

"Hush, my little one." Lebeau said, 

"We should give her a name."Carter said, they all though about it, finally Lebeau said

"Hope." then he started to sing a lullaby.   


  


*Once there was a way to get back homeward,  
Once there was a way to get back home.*

  
  


"Ok I found a home for the child." Hogan said about a week later. He was met by booing from his men. 

"Where?" Lebeau asked quietly.

Hogan smiled, "My sister will take her, she has another one about the same age." 

"How is she going to get to the states?" Newkirk asked.

"You know that man down stairs?" Kinch said. The man, Mike Meier, was a escaped prisoner, that came about two days after Hope. Meier had taken care of her when Lebeau couldn't.

"Well he is going to go back to the state after he reaches London. So where sending Hope along with him. Who would think an escaped prisoner would have a child." Kinch said.

  
  
  


*Sleep pretty darling, do not cry,  
And I will sing a lullaby. *

  
  


"Hush my little Hope," Lebeau said, then to Meier, "You take care of her."

"I have a daughter that was that age when I left." He said, 

"You remember where to met my sister." Hogan said.

"Yes Sir."

"Good luck, mate." Newkirk said. 

  
  
  
  


*Boy, you're gonna carry that weight, carry that weight a long time.*

  
  


Meier made it back safely to England. When he got to his base everyone gave him a hard time. But he had fallen in love with the child, just like Lebeau had. 

  
  
  


*Boy, you're gonna carry that weight, carry that weight a long time.*  


"Mr. Meier?" Susan said. Susan was Hogan's younger sister.

Meier nodded, "you must be Susan. Here." He hand her Hope.

"Wait, can you stay, get a bite to eat" Susan said,

"No I'm sorry I have to cache another plane soon." Meier said as handed her a letter.

"Can you at least tell me how my brother called me?" she said as Meier started to walk off.

"No, I can't. But know your brother is ok. And please don't tell anyone he called." With that Meier's was gone.

  


*I never give you my pillow,  
I only send you my invitations.*

  
  


Hey Suzie,

  
  


How are you? I'm fine. I'm sure you wondering about the phone call. Could you do me a favor? Can you please forget I called. Maybe someday I can tell you what's going on, but not

today. The girl's name is Hope. My man, Lebeau, found her. 

Keep an eye on mom and dad. And tell everyone I said hi.

Love,

Rob

P.S. If your every in the Hamleburge area, stop by and say hi. 

  
  


Susan read the letter and looked at the girl. 

"So Hope, welcome to America. Let go home, you can meet your new brother, Stephen. He with the baby sitter." Susan said as she left the airport.

  
  
  


*And in the middle of the celebrations, I break down.*

  
  


Lebeau looked out the window, oblivise to the celebration.

"Hey mate. What's wrong, is cause you had to stay here while we blew up that bridge?" Newkirk asked. They had blown up there one hundredth bridge, now they where celebrating. Lebeau shook his head, a tear coursed down his check.

"It's about Hope isn't it?" Newkrik said. Lebeau nodded more tears falling.

"She is a spirited girl. She'll be fine." Newkirk said with force cheer.

"We don't even know if she made it out of Germany." Lebeau said quietly, then he crawled in to his bed, pulling the covers over his head.

  
  


*Boy, you're gonna carry that weight, carry that weight a long time.*  


  
  


Hogan came into the Barracks, a letter waving in his hand. Once every one had quieted down, he looked at Lebeau and read the letter.

Dear Rob,

How are you? Mom and Dad are fine, so are the dogs. Well it's official, Hope Sally Parker, is now a part of our family. She is a stubborn child, I think she takes after you Rob. I have to go now, Stephen is hollering for his dinner, now Hope is too. 

Take care of your self,

Love Sue 

P.S. if you or your men are every in the area, please stop by for dinner.

  
  


*Boy, you're gonna carry that weight, carry that weight a long time. 

Oh, yeah! Alright!  
Are you gonna be in my dreams tonight?*

  
  


That night Lebeau when to bed happy. Dreaming of a girl that wormed her way in to his heart. 

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hi every one, I Have borrowed Patti and Marg's people. Read any of there "Games", very good stories. I did change Susan a little.(I think it could still fit. :) 

BTW, Hope Sally basically means, Hope and Peace, or Princess Hope, (Sally mean Peaceful and Princess.) 

:) that all, going to start on another one. (Kinch.) I just can't stop.*heheheeha*

also I'd like to thank kits for betaing the last song fic(not this one, her computer was beeing a pain.) and all the nice people that review my stories. 

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	4. Dare

Dare

  
  
  
  
  
  


*Sometimes when your hopes have all been shattered*

Carter ran as quite as possible. Witch was not all that quite. He had screwed up again. He had used the wrong timers. And nearly got him self and the others killed, there was still a ringing in his ears. Maybe the others will be to tired to bug him about it. But he doubt that. 

  
  


*And there's nowhere to turn*

  
  


"What where you thinking. You all most killed us all." Newkirk started in. Teasing forgotten, in the wake of the near miss. Carter hung his head, glad for the ringing so that he would not have to listen to the others. Carter looked hopefully up to Hogan. To be forgiven, but Hogan just turned away, headed towards his room. 

  
  
  
  


*You wonder how you keep going*

  
  


Carter sighed, looking at the razor in his hand. The others had be given him the cold shoulder. The only one that would hang out with him the 'normal' prisoners. He screwed up, big time. Looking down at the razor again he smiled slightly. Next time he would do better. Nodding to him self he started shaving. 

*Think of all the things that really mattered *

  
  


"All you have to do is say 'the fox is white.' Then they will say 'because it is winter'" Hogan growled, but it was soften by a slight smile. "Good luck." Hogan said as Carter headed up the latter, 'ok Andrew, you can't screw this one up the others are counting on you. All you have to say is the fox is white, and Newkirk will tease you again. And your mom will be happy that your little brother doesn't have to go off to fight and. . ." 

  
  


*And the chances you've earned *

  
  


"Hello, the brother is white." Carter smiled. 

"Hun?" the person dressed in black said.

"no no. It's the quick fox is white. That's my brothers name. . . oops."

"That's because it's winter." The guy said smiling slightly, handing the bundled to Carter. Carter smiled and left.

  
  


*The fire in your heart is growing *

  
  


'all most done just got to get home then I can play with these new explosive. Just a little longer.' Carter said slightly to him self. 'I won't screw up this time I will make it.' Carter smiled. Then the enviably happened. Carter ran in to a patrol. 

  
  


*You can fly, if you try leaving the past behind*

  
  


'Oh no, I screwed up, Newkirk and the others will never forgive me.' Carter sighed as he put his hands up. Then he smiled as the last thing that Kinch said before he left. Popped in his head, 'Carter remember that no mater what happened the past is past. Go out there and be you self. That why we like you.' Carter smiled as a glimmer of an idea emerged in to his head.

  
  


* Heaven only knows what you might find *

  
  


Carter quickly pulled a grenade looking thing from his belt. Sticking his finger thru the pin he held the bulb part in the other hand. Looking at the Lieutenant he smile, waiting for the Lieutenant's move.

  
  


*Dare - dare to believe you can survive 

You hold the future in your hand*

  
  
  
  


The Lieutenant started to curse as he backed his men up. He wanted the sabutor alive or at least in more or less one piece. Carter started to work his way away from the Germans. Then he turned and ran. Laughing quietly to him self. The grenade that the Germans though he had was actually the explosive he had be sent to get. The 'pin' was just the way that it is hooked to the belt.

*Dare - dare to keep all of your dreams alive* 

  
  
  
  


Carter stopped at the tree that had a neat little hidden niche. He remembered when he pointed it out to Newkirk. Shoving the explosive in the niche, he puled out his dog tags, his real and fake ones hidden in his boot. Carter heisted a moment, he remebered when he was little, all the other kids wanted to be soldiers, and police men, and doctors. But he. . . He wanted to make forth of July fire works. He wanted to make other people happy. Now he was in the middle of Germany, and to make people happy he had to do things he didn't want to. To keep his brother, and Hope alive and safe he had to do something he was terrified to do. 

  
  


*It's time to take a stand 

And you can win, if you dare*

  
  


Turning away from the explosive and camp he ran. And hoped that he did not screw up again. He was two miles from the tree, when he ran in to a patrol. Carter tried to run past them but one of them punched him in the stomach first. Carter started for a second, then his eyes rolled back in to his eyes as he crumbled to the ground. 

  
  


* Everybody's trying to break your spirit 

Keeping you down*

  
  


"Welcome my little saboutor." the tall brown eyed, blond, Captain said. Carter blinked his eyes and tried to move. But he was tied up. All he managed was a little flop. "Now, now. No need to be scared. We are just going to have a nice little chat." He smiled and motioned toward one of his men. Carter screamed.

  
  


* Seems like it's been forever*

  
  


Carter kept yelling, not carrying what, his battered body protesting the treatment.

"Sir what is he saying?" one of the men asked.

"How the hell should I know. It's some language I've never heard of." the Lieutenant snarled. "Get the needle

  
  


* But there's another voice if you'll just hear it 

Saying it's the last round *

  
  


Carter relied they where no longer hurting him. 'It's over, I must have told them. . .Colonel. I'm. . .' Carters thought fated away as he focused on the needle that was being held before him.

"do you know what this is?" the Lieutenant asked. Carter nodded then smiled as he realized that he hadn't told them any thing. Other wise they wouldn't being using truth serum.

"Oh smile now, but you will only know pain as I torture your friends in front of you." His laughter echoed off of the walls. As Carter started to thrash. Only one thought was going thru his mind, 'I must not say anything, if I do they will kill us, and Hope will never know where she comes from.' as the serum started to work, the phrase turned in to, 'they will kill Hope.' 

*Looks like it's now or never 

Out of the darkness you stumble into the light 

Fighting for the things you know are right *

  
  


"He should be hear by now, I know I should not have sent him out alone." Hogan said as he paced. 

"Sir you did what you believed was right, Carter will pull thru. He need this. We all know this."Kinch said calmly. Hogan nodded. His reply was cut short by the arrival of one of the underground operatives. 

"Sir, It one of you men." he nearly collapse.

"What?" Hogan quickly came up to the man.

"The man you sent out was capture. The man he met, was hiding from a patrol when he saw them dragging the your man. He followed as best as possible. Then he called me. I tried to raise you on the radio. But never got a responds. So I came as quick as possible." the man slumped against the wall. Hogan squeezed his shoulder before turning giving out orders to the men already there eager to rescue there friend.

  
  


*Dare - dare to believe you can survive 

The power is there at your command *

  
  


"Come on mate, survive, Hope needs an uncle." the British voice said, Carter smile and tried to answer. Instead he saw Lebeau, "I'll fix you what every you want. Just live a little longer." Carter smiled as the pain faded more, his mother appeared next to Lebeau, "don't worry little deer, I show him how to make real apple pie." she then turned to Lebeau and the two starter talking about ingredients. 'How did she know I wanted pie?' Carter thought as the pain started to get worse. 

  
  


*Dare - dare to keep all of your dreams alive 

It's time to take a stand 

And you can win, if you dare *

  
  


"Andrew what do you dream of?" Kinch asked quietly, Carter smiled and said, "to beat you a chess." "But you can't play. How can you win?" Carter frowned as the pain brought him out the void he was traveling in.

"TELL ME WHO YOUR LEADER IS." the blond captain yelled. Carter surged and said thru cracked and bleeding lips, "the President, who's yours?" then his head flopped back. 

  
  


*Dare - dare to believe you can survive 

You hold the future in your hand *

  
  
  
  


Hogan walked quickly thru the base, killing any that got in his way. They had hit the jack pot here, already freeing two underground members that where just in the first stage of integration, denied food and water. There had been three that been in the various latter stages. Hogan shuddered at what had been in the last room. If Carter. . . Hogan held the gun a little tighter, it was the future of any one that hurt Carter. 

  
  


*Dare - dare to keep all of your dreams alive

The power is there at your command*

  
  


Hogan herd the yell, and ran the last little bit, Newkirk and Kinch close by. Lebeau was staying with the now free underground members. The blond captain turned around to yell at who ever had just interrupted him. All he got out was a startled squeak as he saw the pure hatred in the black clad man's brown eyes. He had no thoughts as the commando brought the gun up and squeezed the trigger. The captain did however have one last action before the bullet tore thru his beating heart. One he would never know of. He did not feel it as his body hit the ground and puddle of his own pee. Hogan quickly shot the other two. He then knelt by Carter's side, "Carter please come back to us."

  
  


*Dare - dare to keep all your love alive

Dare to be all you can be *

  
  


Carter blinked his eyes, not sure if he is truly awake, or still in the void. "Come on Carter if you say something, I'll let you blow up any thing you want." Hogan said while feeling Carter's pulse.

"Real and fake ?" Carter asked thru swollen lips, Hogan smile and nodded. Carter look turned serious when he said, "blow up this place." he then passed out knowing that the others where safe. 

  
  


*Dare - 'cause there is a place where dreams survive 

And it's calling you on to victory *

  
  


Hogan turned and watched the building explode, Carter's head lolled against his shoulder. They had not quite made it to the truck yet. Carter's lips twitched as he realized that it looked like the forth of July fireworks. He smiled as he realized that he had won, won at his own kind of chess. The one where the loser die in a dazzling fire ball. 

  
  
  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


oh my. I wrote that in 2 ½ hours. :P it's wasn't supposed to take that dark path but well, you don't wright the story it wrights itself. :) it might be because of the lateness of the hour. 

What do you think? Don't worry, I'm pretty sure my next one will be a bit more humourist. I think :) ah I think I am rambling now, no? heheheeha, where's the void when you need it :) I wonder who has it now?

Oh yeah this song is off of my transformers movie soundtrack. The song is Dare by Stan Bush

  
  


Jelf

  
  



End file.
